Military Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Causing trouble was her life, and now at sixteen years old she was being sent to a guys military school. Being tormented, being annoyed, and being hurt was not on her list of things to do during her time there-was love one of those?


"Haylie, what did you do this time?" Asked Mary Trudel as she entered her daughter's high school principal's office seeing her sixteen year old daughter in trouble….for about the fifteenth time—this week.

"What she did Miss Trudel was this: She argued with all of her teachers when they were: "unfair or wrong" as she said, told her English teacher to, "Go F herself", actually fought with her Science teacher-and actually won the fight, and the shirt she's wearing is offending everyone, even me." The principal replied, sounding pissed as ever.

"Haylie let me see your shirt." Mary said as her daughter literally tossed her shirt at her—don't worry, she has a white tank top underneath. Mary lifted up her daughter's shirt so she could see what she was on it, and it said, _Suicide Watch _and the picture ontop of the words was one person killing itself while the other is sitting on a chair eating popcorn. After a few seconds, Mary almost whipped the shirt back at her daughter and asked the principal, "What's her punishment?"

"Well, we were thinking over the possible situations: Expel her, since the one teach she fought is considering pressing charges against her, she would be sent to jail for the recommended time the judge hands her, or send her to military school for the amount that you recommend." The principal said.

"Military school." Mary replied quickly.

"MILITARY SCHOOL!" Haylie yelled at her mother. "Why the fuck would you send your daughter to military school, yeah sure I'm a trouble causing bitch, but I don't cause that much trouble!"

"Haylie, do you hear yourself talk?" Mary asked.

"Yeah you stupid idiot." Haylie said.

"Alright, I'll just correct you on your statement: YOU. WERE. CAUSING. TROUBLE. FOR. EVERY. SCHOOL. YOU. ATTENDED!" Mary yelled at her daughter. "Ever since you'd entered kindergarten you were making trouble and causing every one of your teachers to go fucking crazy and make them went to an insane asylum." Mary added. "So I damn believe military school is the right thing for you."

"Wait." Haylie said, turning her attention to the principal. "Is this girls military school I'm going to?"

"No. I think girls military school is right for you, I've heard the guys military school was very very very very very very very very very very tough on them, so I'm sending you there." The principal said.

"Aw come on, why does the bad things _always _happen to me?" Haylie asked herself.

.x

"I really hate my life." Haylie muttered as she was in her room, packing for military school. "I wish I would've been in jail—that sounds like a fun place for me."

Yeah, after they got home, Mary strictly ordered Haylie to pack up for military school since she was leaving in a few hours. When Haylie was done….and she was _actually _done packing, she was sitting on top of her suitcase and calling her good friend Nicole.

"_MILITARY SCHOOL?" _Nicole yelled from her end. "_Who's going to be my good fashion advisor?"_

"You still got almost all the girls to help you with that." Haylie replied.

"_I know." _Nicole replied. _"But I really listen to you the most."_

"Awwwhhee." Haylie said. "Thanks Nicky."

"_Anytime Hayz." _Nicole said. "_Aw snap."_

"What?" Haylie asked.

"_I got to go, my mom wants me to clean our pool."_

"Aw, that must suck." Haylie said. "I'll talk to you whenever."

"_Alright—hope you survive."_

.x

"It's nice of you to accept Haylie onto your course." Mary said as her and Haylie where in the "principals" office for the guys military school.

"Oh, I would love to take your daughter into this course—it's actually pretty cool that a female would be interested in this course." The principal Chris replied.

"Yeah, I'm _real _interested." Haylie muttered sarcastically. "Look, all I wanna know is that how long am I in this hell-hole?"

"About a year or so, depending on your attitude." Chris replied.

"A YEAR?" Haylie exclaimed—wanting to end her life right then and there.

"Looks like she needs this place real bad." Chris said to Mary.

"Yes." Mary said before someone entered the office.

"Ah General Masterson." Chris said. "Here's the newest person you would be introducing her sleeping quarters to."

"Wait." General Masterson said. "Did you say a her? A woman is in a guy's military school?"

"Yes—now show Miss Trudel her sleeping quarters." Chris ordered General Masterson as he lead Miss Trudel outside of the office.

"So." Haylie started as they were going to the dormitory. "How does this whole…thing work?"

"First, I'll explain to you the whole schedule; the cadets usually wake up at 500 hours and do all their basic training until 1200 hours, then we start back up their basic training again until 1800 hours, then they usually relax and chat with their friends until 2300 hours, which then that would be lights out." General Masterson replied.

"Uh—what are 500 hours, 1200 hours, 1800 hours and 2300 hours mean exactly?" Haylie asked. "Sorry, I'm so totally dumb and stupid when it comes to the military."

"Oh it's alright, all the new cadets are like that when they first do this type of thing; well, as I said before you wake up at 500 hours, that is 5 o'clock in the morning…."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, 5 in the morning?" Haylie asked. "I'm still dead asleep during that time."

"You'll get used to that. Anyways, you do your training till 1200 hours, which is noon and obviously you have a small lunch, then you restart your training till 1800 hours, which is 6 o'clock which is when you have your dinner, then as I said as well, you relax and talk to someone who won't possibly make fun of you because you're doing a guy thing and yada yada, then you go to bed at 2300 hours, which is 11 o'clock, then you start up the whole thing again." General Masterson continued.

"Alright, I might handle that." Haylie commented, placing her hands in her sweater pockets.

"A crucial rule that you must learn is that you must call people in less higher authority then you; like your teachers: sir. People in more higher authority then you, are usually: Captain, Colonel, Commander, General, Lieutenant, Major, Private or Sergeant, and you call them as they would like to call." General Masterson said.

"So you would like me to call you General Masterson?" Haylie asked.

"Well, the staff would like you guys to call me that, but if they usually slip up and call me by my first name, which is Jason, I would allow it." General Masterson answered.

"Oh, alright, and this is the most important question I need an answer to: Is there a uniform that I'm forced to wear?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, but since your new, we actually got to go order a girls uniform, and by the way, what's your shirt, pants and boot sizes?" General Masterson asked.

"Shirt and pants I'm a small and boot size I'm an eight." Haylie said.

"Alright, as I said, since your new and we got to order you an uniform, for the time being, you get to be wearing your street clothes." General Masterson replied.

"Sweet." Haylie said with a big smile on her face. "That is the best thing I've ever heard since me knowing that I was going to be a part of this military program." Haylie said.

"That's nice, but I just got to say this warning to you." General Masterson said.

"What? The food's horrible?" Haylie asked.

"Nope, by the way, the food tastes perfect, but, the guys, they don't know that a female is doing this program, and they could be a little _harsh." _General Masterson said.

"Don't worry." Haylie started. "I handled with harsher guys where I come from." Haylie said.

As soon as General Masterson and Haylie entered the dormitory, they saw around 20-25 guys just talking or doing whatever, until General Masterson yelled, "ATTENTION!" And oh boy, did that make all the guys shut their mouths and stood at the foot of their beds. "Boys, you've got another roommate—and I'd expect all of you to treat her—"

"Sorry to interrupt you General Masterson, but she's a girl."

"No duh I'm a girl, these things prove I am one." Haylie said to the person who made a comment and pointing at her boobs.

"Haylie calm down, Mr. Riley is just a worthless moron, no need to get in a fight with him." General Masterson said.

"Gee, thanks for calling me a worthless moron General." Alex replied, throwing both his arms in the air.

"Anytime Mr. Riley, anytime. Anyways, back on topic, she's your new roommate, I'd expect all of you to show her around the place—and make sure she doesn't go insane by the end of this week." General Masterson continued, then asked, "Does any of you have an extra bunk that Miss Trudel could use?"

"Over here." A guy said, raising his right hand in the air and waving.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Korklan, Miss Trudel, go to him." General Masterson said as Haylie walked over to him, and General Masterson left the dormitory, and the whole room started talking again. When Haylie reached her bunk, Matt asked, "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, here's what I did at my school, and in order: I'd argued with all my teachers, told my English teacher to go F herself, fought with my Science teacher…and won, and wore a shirt that was offending everyone." Haylie replied with a smile on her face.

"What did the shirt say?" Matt asked.

"It said _Suicide Watch _and the picture was one person killing itself and another person sitting on a chair eating popcorn." Haylie replied.

"Wow, and what were your other choices besides this place?" Matt asked.

"Being expelled from school or go to jail." Haylie said.

"And why did you choose military school?" Matt asked.

"I actually didn't—my mom forced me to go here." Haylie said.

"Oh, that must suck, how long are you supposed to be here for?"

"A year." Haylie said.

"Alright, that must _double _suck." Matt said.

"Yeah." Haylie replied, sounding sad, "But if I could survive all of these: having multiple surgeries ever since I was five years old, having a lot of boys break my heart via cheating on me, having my parents bitch at me for no reason at all, and survive life in general, I could survive military school."

"Yeah, you would be saying that now, but, you would be regretting that once a month rolls by." Matt replied. "Anyways, I'm Matt."

"Haylie." Haylie replied. "Nice to meet you, are all guys nice like you?"

"Well, my group of friends are as nice of me, some guys _seem _like they could be obnoxious, but are actually nice, but there are two guys who could be _really _obnoxious and don't care who they hurt." Matt said.

"Who?" Haylie asked.

"Alex Riley—the guy who you wanted to fight because of his comment, and his best friend Mike Mizanin—they are the biggest obnoxious jerks you could ever meet—avoid them as much as possible." Matt said.

"Check." Haylie said.


End file.
